


Ninja Makeup

by TMNTfangirl123



Series: ROTTMNT X TMNT 2012 Short Stories [1]
Category: Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Cartoon 2018), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012)
Genre: Bonding, Friendship, Makeup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:01:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26019991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TMNTfangirl123/pseuds/TMNTfangirl123
Summary: Karai decides to do a makeover after Rise!Leo compliments her makeup|This is part of a crossover mini short story that focuses on the Mad Dogs being trapped in the 2012 dimension|
Series: ROTTMNT X TMNT 2012 Short Stories [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1888555
Kudos: 54





	Ninja Makeup

**Author's Note:**

> |This is part of a crossover mini short story that focuses on the Mad Dogs being trapped in the 2012 dimension|
> 
> 2012 Turtles:  
> Leo  
> Raph  
> Donnie  
> Mikey
> 
> Rise!Turtles:  
> Leon  
> Crimson/Raph (2012 Raph choose this nickname for his counterpart)  
> Donald (though prefers to be called "Othello von Ryan")  
> Micheal

It has been a couple of weeks since the Mad Dogs were teleported to the 2012 dimension, meeting their counterparts, and living in the counterparts' Lair until they find a way to get back to their own dimension. To the Rise!Turtles, it was quite weird to see how their counterparts act so differently when comparing to themselves. So there were times when they didn't get along with one another due to their differences. Especially when it comes to Leo and Leon. They're different in every way. While Leo is the leader and thus being mature, responsible and level-headed, Leon is rebellious, charismatic, and carefree. Leon loves to show off his skills and claiming that he's the coolest brother. Much to Leo's dismay who wants him to be more serious during patrols.

In the Lair, Leo is sitting on the floor. Watching Space Heroes on TV while Leon is reading one of Raph's comic books that he "borrowed" from his bedroom. They and the others had finished with some training with Master Splinter, the 2012 turtles' father and sensei. So everyone is doing their own thing.

Leo: (turns off TV and stands up) Alright, it's time for us to go on patrol.

Leon: (groans) Do we have to?

Leo: Of course we have to, Leon! This is a daily thing! I already told you. We have to do patrol every night in case our enemies are doing something evil.

Leon: Fine~... I'll get everyone here... But you owe me some pizza gyozas after this!

Leo: I will. Just get everyone and we'll head to the rooftops.

Once Leon gathers everyone, the Mad Dogs (The Turtles, April, and Cassandra) and the 2012 team (The Turtles, April, and Casey Jones (who was sparring with Cassandra in the dojo)) heads to the surface and on top of the rooftops to start their patrol. While on patrol, Crimson (Rise!Raph's nickname) spots a group of Normans heading inside a warehouse.

Crimson: We should go to that warehouse! I saw some Normans heading inside! You know, the ones you were talking about?

Leo: Good eye, Crimson. Let's head there!

The group head to the warehouse. They look through the windows that were high above the warehouse to see a group of Normans discussing about something. Good thing Donald, or Othello von Ryan, can read lips. He begins telling the others what they're saying.

Donald: It seems that they're building some super androids that mimics the appearance and power of our enemies...

Cassandra: Like what?!

Donald: Hm... I'm not sure. They didn't say specifically what enemy android would they built.

Mikey: So it could be literally anyone! Maybe Tiger Claw?! Maybe Rahzar?! Maybe even Shredder?! If it's Shredder, then it means we have to deal with _two_ Shredders! And that would mean huge trouble for us!

Crimson: Calm down, Mikey. Whatever they're doing we'll take them down!

April: But we do need a plan as to how to do so.

Apes: I agree with April here! We need a plan before anything!

Leon: Of course of course. _Now_ can we go to Mr. Murakami's?!

Donnie: Seriously?

Leon: Leo promised!

Leo: We'll go there then to the Lair where we'll make a plan.

After a trip to Murakami's to grab some pizza gyoza, they returned to the Lair. Leon quickly opens the brown bag, grabs a pair of chopsticks, and eats a pizza gyoza from the bag. Ever since their counterparts had taken them to Mr. Murakami's, they have take a liking of pizza gyoza.

Leon: You know~... I could use my odachi sword to open a portal and then we can grab whatever we need from here.

Leo: Not gonna happen!

Leon: Why not?! (eats another pizza gyoza) It's easier then actually going there.

Leo: Because most likely we'll get caught and the Kraang could possibly go through your portal to here! It's too risky _and_ dangerous!

Leon: Hm... Alright. I was just making suggestions.

Leo: (sighs) Why do you have to be _my_ counterpart? You remind me of a certain someone...

???: A certain who?

Leo shrieks in surprised. He had no idea that Karai and Shinigami were standing behind him. Leon whistles at the two.

Leon: Hey beautiful! What's up?! You must be (points) Karai and (points) Shini right?

Karai: (nods) That's right. Leo told us everything. It's nice to finally meet.

Leon: Yeah... (stares at her a bit) I really love your makeup.

Karai: My makeup?

Leon: Yeah your makeup. It really makes you look beautiful but dangerous at the same time. Kinda like a femme fatale you know?

Karai: (chuckles) Why thank you. I do this makeup myself.

Leo: (thinking) Are they ignoring me? I'm standing right here...

Leon: Cool! Can you give me a makeover too?!

Shinigami: Huh? You want a makeover?

Leon: Absolutely! You two did an amazing job on yours! So why not have that on me?! Pretty please~?!

Karai ponders for a bit before nodding at Leon's request. Though this was their first meeting, Karai immediately notice how different Leon is compared to Leo. He's more carefree and charismatic then Leo is. He's also a bit of a rebel as well, according to Leo. When the red-eared slider sees that Karai had agreed to his request, his eyes begins to sparkle. Star-shaped pupils appearing in his eyes.

Leon: Awesome! Thanks, Karai! You're the best! Where can we start?!

Shinigami: (giggles) We could start right now. (removes her hat) Let me see if I have a makeup kit in here. (rummages through her hat until she grabbed something) Ah-ha! (pulls out makeup kit) Ta-da!

Leon: Whoa~! Are you a magician?! Mikey told me that you're like a witch or something. How did you do that?! Wait, don't tell me! Please tell me!

Shinigami: I won't tell you of course.

Leon: Oh okay. Also, could you grab a wig from your hat as well? Like a full volume hair that would make me look even more beautiful.

Shinigami: I think we should stick with the makeup.

Leon: Okay. Let's get this makeover started then!

The three headed to the bathroom to use the mirror. Once inside the bathroom, Leon removes his mask before they start. Facing to the mirror as Karai grabs lipstick and eyeliner while Shini grabs eyeshadow and blush. Karai applies a midnight blue lipstick on Leon's lips. She then applies eyeliner. Then Shini applies a dark blue eyeshadow on Leon't eyes. During this Leon was completely still. He didn't want to ruin the makeover so he hold still until they were finished. After awhile, the two kunoichis are finished with the makeover.

Karai: You can open your eyes now.

Leon opens his eyes. He became ecstatic over his new makeover. He absolutely loves it.

Shinigami: What do you think?

Leon: I... love it! (hugs them both) Thank you so much! I look amazing! I gotta show this to the others!

Karai giggles at Leon's enthusiasm. As he runs out of the bathroom to show it to the others, she was thinking to herself, 'He's quite the opposite of Leo. Maybe he and I could get along. Just for now until they return back to their dimension.'


End file.
